Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
A recording medium having an ink-receiving layer on a substrate is known to have high ink absorbency and scratch resistance. The ink-receiving layer contains alumina and colloidal silica.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-103197 discloses that a glossy layer containing colloidal silica and alumina secondary colloidal particles in a recording medium improves ink absorbency and scratch resistance.